


A Home Isn't Always A House

by Empress_DL



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL
Summary: "if you want to write something kinda emotional, you could try picking off where the last season ended, maybe have Lance confront Keith about the whole Keith Almost Sacrificed Himself thing !! Maybe it'll lead to crying, comfort, confessions ;) Anyway, I haven't seen many people write something about it so it'd be interesting to try!!"-Keithinlancesjacket (on the Voltron Amino)





	A Home Isn't Always A House

Lance had just heard about the news of Keith's sacrifice during their celebration. Everyone from the paladins to the blade and even some of their other allies were there. He was talking with Matt and Pidge when it was mentioned. Lance stood in shock for a second before snapping out of it.

"Wait, Keith did what?" Lance asked shakingly. He couldn't had heard right. There's no way Keith did that!

Matt looks up at Lance confused. "Didn't you hear? I said Keith was gonna speed into the ship's barrier. He was literally seconds away when Lotor got there. If it wasn't for Lotor, Keith might not have been here right now."

Pidge and Lance exchanged a look. "Do the others know," Pidge asked Matt.

"No, You guys are the only paladins that know and only a few of the blade members are aware. Keith said he didn't wanna make it a big deal. So I've been staying silent about it but...". Matt looked over his shoulder at Keith, who was standing next to a member of the blade, still in his uniform. "No one who cares about their own life would be able to make such a sacrifice and decide it in so little time, much less do it without hesitation." He sighs before looking at Lance and Pidge tiredly. "I'm worried about him."

They continued to discuss what to do until they decided it would be safer to talk to the rest of the paladins. They were the people closest to Keith so they deserved to know if something was going on. As Pidge and Matt began making their way towards where some of the others were standing Lance looked over at Keith, getting an idea.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll meet up with you in a bit. I have something I have to do first." Matt and Pidge waved at him in unison showing they heard him before continuing to make their way towards Shiro, Hunk, and Allura. Lance quickly turned back going to the spot they were previously standing in and looking for Keith. Lance finally spots him again standing next to the same blade member as before. After a couple seconds, Lance was able to catch Keith's eyes from across the room. He signaled for Keith to follow.

Keith quickly excused himself from his fellow blade members and followed after Lance curious as to what he wanted. Lance took Keith into the only nearby room he could trust no one would go into.

As they stepped into the room, Keith was hit with an avalanche of emotion. Lance had taken him to Keith's old room.

Lance watched as Keith's previously empty eyes flood with nostalgia. He turns away from Keith to look around as well. No one had opened this room since the day Keith left. It looked exactly the same since the last time Keith had seen it, except for the dust collecting in the corners.

Memories of the nights spent tossing and turning in his sleep flashed through Keith's mind. Good, as well as bad, memories of his experiences in this castle leave him breathless, gripping to reality as nostalgia tries to steer him away.

As Keith gazes around the room his eyes catch when Lance turns towards him with a smile, grounding him to the present. "What did you want?" He asks wincing at his tone. He didn't mean to sound so harsh. Lance didn't seem to mind though. He continued to smile at him.

Lance looked away from Keith, smile becoming more forced as he took a deep breath. "I heard about what you did" he stated simply, still not meeting Keith's eyes.

Keith watches as Lance began to fidget. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

Lance glanced back at Keith catching the second his body stiffens.He watches as Keith's eyes, vibrant with emotion just moments before, go back to a state of dull emptiness.

As Lance witnessed Keith closing himself off and putting up walls, he was hit with the realization that he would have to gain Keith's trust before he could get any honest answers out of him. Lance turns towards Keith trying to get him to meet his eyes. "Don't do that," Lance scolds.

"What are you talking about," Keith responds, eyes roaming everywhere but Lance's face. Lance frowns worriedly. "You're shutting yourself away, I can tell". Keith turns away with a scowl. "Just say whatever it is you wanted to say so I can leave."

Lance lets out a sigh, raking his hand through his hair before speaking. "Matt told me about... when you tried driving straight into the ship's barrier."

"Fucking Matt," Keith mutters angrily. Lance ignores the comment in favor of continuing. "You knew there was no way you could have lived through that. So why'd you do it?!" Lance asks, frustration starting to creep into his voice.

"I was trying to help," Keith states simply. "By Killing yourself?!" Lance yells tears starting to form in his eyes. "You're an important part of the te-"

"I'm not part of the team anymore!" Keith shouts. If it wasn't for the loud music from the party, everyone would have heard them by now.

"You know damn well you will always be a part of this team! We're a family, Keith", Lance puts his hands on Keith's shoulder. "Even if one of us leaves, we will always be."

Lance hears Keith intake a sharp breathe, shaking silently as his hands ball into fists at his sides. "You guys would be better off without me." It was a whisper spoken into the air, trying to disappear before it could reach Lance's ears. He still heard it.

"We wouldn't  _be_  here without you," Lance defends with a reassuring smile. He lifts Keith's chin forcing him to meet his eyes.

Keith stares into Lance's eyes that shone with determination, watching him as Lance continued to speak. "You are just as important to this team as any of the rest of us are. Don't doubt that."

Lance watches as Keith's eyes welled with tears before finally choking out a sob and launching himself at Lance. Lance holds Keith tightly, running his hand through his hair as Keith let out tears that had been bottled up for years.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was really only a couple minutes, until Keith finally put a stop to the flow of tears.

Once Keith picks his head up, he mutters a small apology. "It's fine, mullet," Lance responds cheekily as he smiles back at Keith. "You probably needed that."

Keith let out a sigh as he flopped onto his bed, letting some of the dust spread into the air. He looked deep in thought, the most vulnerable Lance had ever seen him.

"You know you can talk to me," Lance said, taking a seat next to Keith. "You say that but I doubt you actually want me to."

"If I didn't want you to then I wouldn't be asking," Lance reasoned. Keith looked at Lance skeptically. "It will only add more stress to you."

Lance huffs letting his head drop onto Keith's shoulder. "We have to help save a whole universe. I doubt you can add more stress to that."

Keith thought about it for a moment. "Keithhhhhhh," Lance whines. "Come on, just tell me! what's bothering you?"

Keith finally gave in, laying his head on Lance's as he began to explain. "Sometimes... I just feel I'm not needed. Like I could disappear and no one would notice. I have no family waiting back home. No one to return to. I'm alone." He closes his eyes taking in a shaky breath before continuing. "When y'all go back to Earth, all I'll have to go back to is an abandoned shack in the middle of a desert." Keith let out a dry laugh. "Do I really even have anything worth staying for?" He looked up at Lance with a glimmer of hope before quickly shaking his head in defeat, stomping down on his own false hope.

Lance looked at Keith with sorrow. "You have Shiro and the rest of us by your side. We are here to support you. We care about you. I honestly don't know what I'd do if you were gone. We may not be blood related but that doesn't make us any less of a family. We need you. Without you this family wouldn't be complete." Lance gives Keith a smile as he takes Keith into his arms again. "And if you ever need a place to go, mi casa es tu casa."

Keith lifts his head off Lance's shoulder in confusion. "What does that mean?" Lance smiles brightly at Keith, letting go of him to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"My house is your house." Keith ducks his head letting it fall back onto Lance's shoulder as he blushes embarrassed and almost in tears. "Stooooop, you're gonna make me cry again," Keith whines but Lance can feel the sincere smile tugging onto Keith's face against his shoulder.

That was the first honest smile Keith had smiled in months.

\---  
The rest of their day was spent laughing with each other in Keith's room until Pidge found them and notified Keith that the blade was leaving. Pidge gave Lance a curious look before following Keith out the door, leaving Lance to lay in the bed by himself.

About a month passed and going to that room became a weekly occurrence. Keith and Lance started sneaking into the room the second they got the chance, which usually involved Lance smuggling Keith into the castle unless the Blade was over for discussions. They kept this up for 2 months, each time becoming even closer than the visit before. It had become their sanctuary. The place where they could escape to, only the two of them.

As time passed, Lance noticed himself starting to get weird side effects from being around Keith. His stomach would start to mess with him, he'd get all sweaty if Keith sat too close, and most noticeably his heart would start to race everytime they touched.

At first he thought he was getting sick, but as a weeks seemed to pass with the same feelings coming back and his mind flooded with thoughts of Keith, he came to the realization that he might have an itty bitty, tiny, small crush on Keith Kogane.

It was weird in the beginning, he never expected to fall for his former rival but here he was getting flustered as Keith laid his head on Lance's lap drifting in and out of sleep as they talked about their day.

"So then Pidge walks in and they're like 'Aren't you gonna go hang out with your boyfriend today?' and so I was like 'who are you talking about?' and then Hunk buts in with 'Keith of course!' and so then I had to explain to them that we are not dating." Lance let's out a chuckle. "Can you believe that? They actually thought we were dating!"

Keith looked up at Lance with a playful expression trying to hide the hint of curiosity in his eyes. "Would dating me really be that bad?"

Lance blushes embarrassed. "I mean I don't have anything against you or anything but I thought it would be better than letting them go on not knowing the truth."

Keith hums in acknowledgment. There was thoughtful silence in the room. Just the two of them, Keith picking at the strings on Lance's jeans and Lance's fingers sliding through Keith's hair. After a while, Keith spoke again. "Have you ever thought about what it would be like if we were dating?"

Lance blushed brighter this time, trying to act cool as Keith stared at him with his piercing violet eyes. "It's come up one or twice."

Keith stared at Lance with a blank stare for a couple seconds before picking up his head and sitting up to face Lance. Lance watches him confused. "Did I say something wrong," Lance asks nervously.

"I like you."

Lance blinks repeatedly. "I'm sorry what?"

Keith grabs one of Lance's hand holding it between his warm ones. "I like you. As in a romantic sense. As in I want to have a relationship with you and I think you're cute."

Lance blushed brightly. "Wow Keith, no warning or anything. And to think I kept my crush a secret so I wouldn't scare you off."

Keith gazes at Lance with a hopeful expression. "You mean you like me too?"

Lance meets Keith's eyes, letting a shy smile creep onto his face as he looks at Keith with a fond expression. "I think I love you."

Keith finally blushes for the first time letting go of Lance to place his head in his hands. "Ahhhh, don't say things like that! You're making me embarrassed, Idiot!"

Lance chuckles, prying Keith's hands away from his face. He intertwins their hands as he stares deeply into Keith's eyes. "Keith Kogane, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?"

Keith smiles brightly at Lance making his heart skip a beat. "I'd love to."

Lance wraps his arms around Keith giving him a tight hug as he assaults his cheeks with kisses. "I'm so happy right now," Lance squeals. Keith finally detached Lance from his face. He let's his hands run down Lance's face till they settle over his cheeks. Lance looks down at Keith's lips, biting his own in nervous anticipation.

"Can I kiss you," Keith whispers with uncertainty. Lance gives a shaky nod feeling excitement shoot through his body as Keith's lips brush against his own. Lance deepens the kiss letting his arms fall around Keith's neck as Keith scoots closer to him, trying to get as close as possible to the one who made him realize that even in the darkest times in ones life, there will always be a light.

Lance pulls away slightly after a while as they both try to fix their breathing, hair a disheveled mess, and eyes glowing with joy as they stared at each other with an amount of passion only explainable by the mysterious power of love.

Lance lets their foreheads bump together as he stared into Keith's eyes. "From now on till the end, I can be your home." Those were the words whispered to Keith that night as well as the night he got married to the man he loved. A home was never a place. A home is where the people you love live and they would always live in each other's hearts. Till the end of time


End file.
